Shadows of The Ideal Thunder
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: White has never known happiness or love only hate and pain which she had to endure to protect someone close to her, but however a mysterious drifter will bring the happiness back to her.
1. Darkest Fog

If I had any happiness in my life It's probably lost somewhere in a black negative fog.

All I remember is that my adopted mom a woman named Whitney , is a living incarnate of all of the deadly sins, that part I'm not kidding about, she really is an incarnate of them all.

Her greed is the way she makes me walk down a path just like hers.

Her wraith is the abuse I've suffered at her hands ranging from verbal threats to trips to the hospital.

Her pride is that she herself as the perfect fucking mother.

Her lust is the random people she screws only to treat them like garbage in favor of the next toy she gets her hands on.

Her sloth is the fact that while I do all of the work (even the work that brings in the money) she takes credit for everything.

Her gluttony is that she makes me starve to death while gorges herself like a fucking pig.

and the grand finale Her envy of me whenever some of her discarded toys or her current toys decide to have a little fun for me, the result well me being beaten to near death or being raped again by her.

The reason I'm bound to her, was my sister Rosa who is Whitney's real daughter, who suffered from her deadly sins like me until she couldn't stand it ,not her treatment, but rather my own treatment which resulted in a little scene like this.

* * *

*Flashback*

I was making dinner for the three of us which was two scraps of meat for Me and Rosa while Whitney obtained a whole Prime Rib steak when all of a sudden Rosa came down with a backpack.

"Where the fuck do you think you are doing?" Whitney growled as she caught Rosa trying to leave throughout the Kitchen door.

"I'm sorry but your treatment of White saddens me, so I've decided to leave you." Rosa replied

Whitney then laughed manically like her true self. "Leaving me, where would you go, nowhere now get the fuck inside."

"No." Rosa boldly stated causing Whitney's howls laughter to suddenly cease and me to feel scared.

"What the Fuck makes you all and mighty all of a sudden?!" demanded Whitney.

"N does." Rosa boldly replied as she stepped outside. This caused Whitney to grab the nearest bottle which was full of vodka and was ready to throw it at her but I rushed in front of her just in time to use my body as a shield for her. At that moment the door was shut and Whitney was consumed with a hellish rage.

"You little fuck what the fuck do you think You are doing?!" demanded Whitney.

"Saving her." I coldly replied which earned me a grand prize the left side of my face slammed against the stove and burned it.

"Listen here, White you little fuck," Whitney muttered, "If you ever value Rosa's life you will never escape this house again do you hear me. "

I nodded but just to make sure I got the message she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slashed my right eye which I responded by giving her the satisfaction of a painful howl.

When I met Rosa again I saw her talking with her friends who ran off screaming at the sight of my disfigured face.

"I'm guessing she didn't take the news too well." Rosa said.

I nodded in reply.

"You should leave there immediately, N has room for one more." Rosa suggested.

"I would if she hadn't threatened me with your life." I said.

Rosa then kicked the nearest chair out of anger hard enough and it was a miracle that it was still standing.

"Fuck Whitney!" she shouted before she cried in my arms and I stood there holding her while trying to hold back my tears until she tore herself out of them to go to class.

*Flashback end*

* * *

That was the last time I ever saw her in my school because she later went to N's school, to hide from Whitney as a precaution, which was a fusion of a boarding school and a nature school from what I've heard from Rosa's constant non-stop flow of letters which always made their way to me one way or another and by then my burn healed but my scar was still there.

Anyway, one day when class ended I was going to go home when all of a sudden I felt a iron cold grip on my wrist.

"Let me go!" I demanded trying to get whoever had a grip on me to release me.

"That is something I cannot do." the figure said in a calming voice that was a man's voice. I turned around and saw the guy in question a silvered haired boy who looked to be 17 wearing a blue overcoat.

"Why not!" I demanded.

"Don't you want to see your parents, White?" The boy asked.

I suddenly felt a surge of emotions mainly confusion, fear and joy all mixed in one.

"Why do they care about me now?" I asked pretending to get angry but he saw through it.

"They've always had, they just didn't have the power back then." The boy replied.

Before I asked by what he meant or how he knew my name , he quickly dragged me out of school and onto a rusty brown ATV that somehow made it look cool than unstable.

"Get on the back." the boy ordered but he ordered it in a calming voice. I then tried to run remembering the threat of whitney like a venomous whisper lingering in the air around me but he yanked me onto his back in one swift calm movement.

"Put me down now!" I demanded.

"This is my only ride." he replied before revving up his bike and went out into the open road with my nonstop endless amount of complants fading to the dust.

**Author's note This is the first chapter of my experimental paring I am calling The White Shadow Shipping (Wes X White) . I hope this works out well. **


	2. Rain and Sun

We later stopped at a gas station in the middle of a dessert which looked surprisingly fresher.

"Okay White stay here okay." the boy ordered.

"I'm going to stay here alright," I replied "But can you tell what your name is , after all it's only fair that you tell me yours because you are calling me by my FUCKING NAME!"

"Wes." replied the man before he left me alone. Normally I would've ditched the bastard but there were four good reasons why I couldn't 1) I was in an unknown area , 2) Wes would find a way to find me , 3) Even if he didn't Whitney would and 4) The strange feeling to get to know my own captor.

Later Wes had returned with two bottles of water and a can of gas.

"Drink up." Wes advised before he refueled his bike.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"Nimbassa, the greatest city in the dessert." Wes replied.

"Fuck." I muttered as I was made aware of my clothing which was a grey sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath with Grey sweat pants.

"Don't worry White I have clothes for you," Wes said as he tossed me the bag, "I would advise getting changed in the bathroom, It's not that dirty."

"Oh… disappointed?" I teased Wes.

"No not really." Wes replied blushing as I left to the bathroom which was surprisingly normal compared to the goddamn health biohazards I knew of. Anyway I got my threads out A torn jean shorts, A white sleeveless shirt and black vest which was to be honest was kind of good. I then swiftly changed into the clothes in one swift movement then Headed out to the bike where Wes was waiting.

* * *

"Come on let's go." Wes said as he hopped on his bike I later hopped on as well. We later sped along the desert becoming a giant dust storm accelerating through town after town until we later stopped at a town piled with so much Junk that it even made some homes.

"Is this Nimbassa?" I asked him.

"No this is Pyrite Town." Wes replied.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Personal business." Wes answered solemnly before he left me all alone with his bike. Curiously I followed him making sure he didn't he didn't see me even if I had bells tied to me and a noisy parrot to follow me wherever me that would squawk every single second. Anyway I ended up at a single rusty picture frame with a dirty picture of a girl with short fiery red hair tied into short pigtails and sky blue eyes.

"Rui, I'm going to reunite a girl with her parents like I should've done with you." Wes muttered, "If only I had known what that monster did to you sooner, I should have done something about that shitty old bastard!"

Then I heard Wes sob loudly like a heavy rain which somehow made him seem more human and caused me to come closer to him with each passing step until I wrapped my arm around him, which made my presence known to him. He later stopped crying stood up and faced me.

"You saw….. sniff… nothing!" he quickly said pretending that he didn't cry just now.

"So what's her story?" I asked.

Wes sighed a little before sitting down on the dirt.

"She was a good kid, that Rue, she always did the right thing, even took care of her own Grandparents," Wes started to explain, "But there was one thing wrong, she never knew her parents and would constantly search for any leads for them."

I suddenly found myself asking, "How hard did she look?" which must have been the most insensitive thing I ever asked.

"She looked very hard , but she always came home sometimes beaten, raped or both." Wes replied, "It was during her Rape at the hands of some pervert is where I met her."

"So did you beat the guy up?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I did, sent the bastard running," Wes answered , "after that we met and I offered to help look for her parents."

"So you did right?" I blurted out, which I latter regretted which caused Wes to frown slightly.

"After two years I finally found them , they were welcoming at first , but then it was revealed that her folks only used her to cure them of a deadly virus, and once they were cured," Wes began to snarl, "They treated her as she was treated worse than when the gangs she ran into , when she was looking for those ungrateful bastards until she couldn't bear it anymore and killed herself!" Wes roared which both scared me and yet made me feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry for telling you such a story, you have your own pain to deal with." Wes later said before he left, I later ran behind him until we got to the bike and later rode into the sunset which was kind of awkward for me because for some reason I either imagined him shirtless riding a lion with me scantly clad in his arms or him riding a tiger with both of us shirtless which made me blush. This lasted until we reached what could only could be described as a city-like area unaffected by the sand.

"Here we are, It's time you met your parents." Wes said as he got off his bike with me following suit.

"Well were are they?" I asked Wes.

"They should be here right about now." Wes replied as two women approached him. One was a red haired woman with sky blue eyes that described her as a hyper-active woman while the other was a woman with black hair that was cut short with electric blue eyes.

"It's been a long time Hilda." replied the red haired woman with a warm smile and without warning gave me a bear hug which nearly caused me to suffocate.

"So Hilda, I know you have many questions and rest assured they will be answered right now and after that we'll give you options, so please use them wisely." the black haired woman said trying to be serious but yet couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of her hugging me.

_'So this is my Family eh?' _I thought as I enjoyed the moment, hugging her back until we broke off and headed toward their hopefully my new home now.

**Author's note I couldn't resist putting some Emolaga shipping in there , I'm sorry. Anyway hope you all enjoy. **


End file.
